Memento Mori
by Nalnya
Summary: Todos vamos a morir en algún momento, y recordarlo de vez en cuando nos hace tener los pies en la tierra, porque nadie puede vencer a la muerte. Los mortífagos deberían saber eso. Viñetas sobre sentimientos de algunos mortífagos.
1. Theodore Nott

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Apatía**

Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico inteligente e independiente. Su padre, mortífago le había criado cuando murió su madre, cosa que él puedo haber presenciado.

Desde ese momento, Theodore fue un chico callado, que solo se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, no necesitaba estar rodeado de gente y solía pasar su tiempo solo.

Pero observaba, y observaba mucho. Veía todos los prejuicios que los ''sangre pura'' como el tenían hacia los traidores a la sangre, muggles o mestizos. Se había criado en una familia con esos fuertes prejuicios, pero, si le preguntaran a Theodore Nott, eso a él no le importaba mucho, no le afectaba en gran medida si unos eran superiores a otros o no, mientras no se cruzaran en su camino para él no existían.

A él le daba igual lo que hicieran, siempre y cuando no le salpicara… si, en todo caso, llegara a salpicarle ya encontraría la manera de limpiarse y salir ileso.


	2. Rabastan Lestrange

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Crueldad**

Rabastan Lestrange sonrió mientras lanzaba un Cruciatus tras otro. Una cálida sensación le inundaba cada vez que oía los gritos de la pareja Longbottom y las risas de su querida Bellatrix.

Se sentía tan bien.

Volvió a lanzar otra maldición imperdonable y la sensación aumentó. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, casi sin parpadear, intentando captar todo lo que le fuera posible de aquella preciosa escena. En su cara había una sonrisa macabra que podría aludir a la poca salud mental que poseía aquel ser despiadado.

La pareja Longbottom se desmayó varias veces, pero les reanimaron para que siguieran gritando durante la tortura.

No era divertido torturar si la persona no lo sentía.

El interrogatorio había pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo importante era disfrutar de aquella sensación que le inundaba cada vez que rayos rojos salían de su varita y de las de sus compañeros.


	3. Crabbe y Goyle

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Gula**

La mesa estaba repleta de comida. La hora ya pasaba de las doce de la noche y la cena hacía tiempo que había sido, pero había dos alumnos que aún no se habían ''llenado'' los estómagos.

Comían todo lo que conseguían traer de las cocinas sin pararse a pensarlo ni un instante.

Crabbe y Goyle ingerían cantidades de comida que bien podría haberles otorgado el premio en los concursos de comida.

Era impresionante ver con cuanta ansia comían sintieran hambre o no. Era simplemente algo que estaba en su organismo; el comer sin necesidad.


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Vanidad**

Draco Malfoy disfrutó viendo las caras que ponía el equipo de Gryffindor cuando vieron las nuevas escobas Nimbus 2001 de su equipo.

Eso le enseñaría a Potter a no presumir por una estúpida escoba. Ahora él tenía una mejor que la suya y le haría saber que tan bueno era en el Quidditch.

Pero lo que más disfrutó fue la cara de envidia que intentaba esconder el pobretón de Weasley.

_Pobre _—pensó Draco —_Él jamás tendrá una como esta. O nada de lo que yo puedo tener._

Le sonrió socarronamente. Él era mucho mejor que toda la familia Weasley junta y, debían aprender a respetarlo y saber cuál era el lugar de unos traidores a la sangre como ellos.


	5. Barty Crouch Jr

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Pasión**

Barty Crouch Jr., disfrazado de Alastor Moody, les enseñó a los alumnos debiluchos de Hogwarts lo que deberían aprender para ''defenderse'' de las Artes Oscuras.

''Solo aquel que sabe lo que las artes oscuras hacen puede defenderse de ellas''

_¿Defenderse de las artes oscuras?_ —pensaba mientras hablaba con los alumnos —_Lo que deberían hacer estos criajos es abrazar al verdadero poder que contiene las Artes Oscuras que nada puede sustituir._

La clase se le estaba haciendo especialmente pesada, excepto en el momento en el que les enseñó las tres maldiciones imperdonables, sus bebés.

Esas maldiciones eran la cumbre de las Artes Oscuras, aunque Barty sabía mucho más de ellas que haría temblar a muchos de esos niñitos que miraban con cara de horror a la araña. No durarían ni cinco segundos frente a alguno que supiera manejar el arte de la magia oscura. Si solo él pudiera enseñarles lo que le harían alguno de los mortífagos… si pudiera tener alguna de esos momentos en los que se sentía vivo… Pero el colegio no aceptaba usar maldiciones en sus alumnos.

_Una estupidez_ —opinaba Crouch Jr. de ello.


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Memento mori**

**Disclaimmer:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro, queda dicho.

* * *

**Devoción**

Bellatrix respiró el aire puro al escapar de la prisión de Azkaban.

Ahora podría reunirse con su querido Amo y podría cumplir todas sus órdenes.

Ella debería ser su mano derecha, siempre lo había opinado así, pero sabía que le sería más útil a su señor si acataba sus órdenes sin quejarse, y desde luego ella no tenía nada por lo que quejarse.

Todos los planes de su Amo eran fantásticos, infalibles, si fallaba era por culpa de esas ratas que tenía por vasallos que no sabían cómo llevar a cabo una orden. Pero esta vez ella se encargaría de que su Amo saliera vencedor, si ella se encargaría y su señor la recompensaría tan bien.

Quizás incluso pudiera conseguir un abrazo de él. Si, podría conseguirlo. Solo necesitaba eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino de su Amo, y con gusto lo haría. Se quitaría la vida si la de su Amo dependiera de ello, porque sabía que él la recompensaría después, de alguna forma. A lo mejor, él podría llevar a cabo su funeral o quemarla y guardar sus cenizas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con deleite y se lamió los labios mientras soltaba una carcajada desquiciada.

Ella haría cualquier cosa por su señor. Cualquier cosa.


End file.
